Remember Me
by B.Loves TW TVD 1D SPN GLEE
Summary: Eu sabia que não ia durar, mas ainda sim me surpreendi. O destino pode ser cruel às vezes.


_Como a onde, o amor vai e volta, traz e leva coisas boas e ruins_

2009

Eu não lembro porque estava tão bravo. Acho que havia brigado com minha mãe por um motivo bobo. Talvez eu tivesse passando mal. Eu não lembro. Faz pouco tempo, mas não consigo lembrar. Acho que esqueci por que logo em seguida a coisa mais maravilhosa aconteceu.

Era verão, meus pais me obrigaram a viajar para os Estados Unidos para aproveitarmos as praias quentes da Califórnia, Eu só fiquei feliz quando fiquei o primeiro dia tomando sol. Era uma sensação boa e diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Era bom ver o sol sem tantas nuvens como em Londres.

Mas não foi só o sol, a agua ou a areia que me deixaram feliz por estar lá. Logo nno primeiro dia vi um par de olhos castanhos que mudariam minha vida para sempre. Alice Consoli.

"Zayn Malik." Eu disse sorrindo para ela. Alice tinha uma beleza única. Os olhos castanhos e a pele branca. Seus cabelos ondulados caiam perfeitamente sobre os ombros desnudos.

"Que nome bonito." Ela disse e se sentou ao meu lado na areia. "Não é daqui, não é?"

"Não. Sou da Inglaterra." Eu disse esticando minhas pernas. "Você?"

"Itália, mas moro no Texas desde pequena." Ela disse suspirando. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"17." Eu respondi simplesmente.

"Tenho 16." Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos deixando o sol tocar seu rosto. Ela era perfeita. "Não acredito que daqui algumas semanas vou voltar para casa, aqui parece um sonho."

"Concordo." Eu ri me deitando na areia quente. "Londres é muito triste e frio." Eu fiz uma careta e Alice abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para me olhar.

"Texas é um forno, mas a Califórnia é mágica." Ela sorriu. "Cadê seus pais?"

"Foram comprar algo para comermos." Eu rolei os olhos. "Não vai entrar no mar?"

"Não gosto de entrar sozinha, sinto que posso me afogar a qualquer momento." Ela franziu o nariz.

"Eu tenho medo de àgua. Mas acho que vou entrar um pouco." Eu ergui meu corpo me sentando novamente. "Vem comigo?"

"Pode ser." Ela sorriu e se levantou comigo.

Entramos no mar e fomos até a àgua bater em nossa cintura. A agua estava gelada, mas era bom, afinal o sol estava muito forte, Alice estava me olhando e eu nem havia percebido. Os olhos dela brilhavam e o sorriso que ela estava dando era simplesmente lindo.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nada só… Você é linda." E foi a primeiora vez que a vi corar. Ela perdeu aquela máscara de segura e corou.

"Hã… Obrigado." Ela disse olhando para qualquer lugar, menos eu. "Você também é muito bonito, Zayn. Descendente de árabe, acertei?"

Passamos o resto do dia conversando. Tinhamos tantos gostos em comum que chegava a achar que ela havia pesquisaso toda minha vida para ser perfeita para mim. E ela era.

Z&A…..Z&A

Uma semana se passando eu já havia feito mais amigos além de Ali. Liam, meu vizinho de quarto que se morásse em Londres seria um dos meus melhores amigos, sério, ele era o cara mais legal que eu conhecia. Louis, ele era incrível e uma das pessoas que eu iria manter contato. Ele era engraçado e todos adoravam ele, Liam principalmente. E Harry e Niall, eles estavam viajando juntos pela primeira vez como casal, pois é, como casal. Eu me surpreendi no começo, mas depois até me esqueci, eles eram discretos e pessoas realmente boas. Eles amaram Alice.

Estavamos nós seis reunidos na piscina. Era cedo e quase ninguém estava com a gente. Louis estava de pijama ainda, Liam estava dentro da piscina, Alice estava sentada com os pés na àgua, Harry e Niall estavam abraçados do meu lado e eu estava sentado atrás de Alice com meus joelhos em suas costas.

"Sabe o que seria legal?" Niall perguntou e todos nós olhamos para ele. "Se nós seis continuássemos amigos."

"Nós vamos, Niall." Louis disse sorrindo. O sorriso dele me passou uma confiança inexplicável.

"Eu amo vocês." Liam disse pensativo e eu sorri.

"Nós também te amamos, Li," Alice respondeu e entrou na piscina indo até ele e o abraçando.

Todos nós entramos na piscina, até Louis, e abraçamos Liam forte.

"Vocês são demais." Harry disse rindo enquanto Louis tirava a parte de cima de seu pijama, jogando-a na borda da piscina.

Alice e eu nos olhamos e eu soube. Era ela. A garota perfeita para mim.

Z&A…Z&A

"Oi, Alice! Sou Trisha." Minha mãe disse beijando Ali no rosto.

"Prazer." Alice disse sorrindo educadamente.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo vermelho lindo, era colado, mas não era vulgar. Seus cabelos estavam presos e sua maquiagem era perfeita. Ela havia surpreendido meus pais.

Era noite de gala no hotel que estávamos hospedados. Louis, Harry e Liam estavam de terno, apenas Niall estava vestindo calça social e camisa polo. Eu estava de camisa branca e calça de terno. Todos estavam muito bem vestidos, mas Alice havia superado.

"Cadê seu pai, Zayn?" Minha mãe perguntou e eu dei ombros. Ela saiu procurando meu pai e eu sorri para Alice.

"Ela te adorou." Eu disse colocando a mão no bolso da minha calça.

"Como sabe?" Ela perguntou rindo.

"Sabendo." Eu dei ombro e cheguei mais perto dela. Ela era menor do que eu, mas com aquele salto ela havia me passado. "Você está linda."

"Você está parecendo um bad boy daqueles filmes antigos de colégio." Ela riu arrumando a gola da minha camisa. "Esses sapatos estão me matando." Ela sussurrou e riu baixo.

"Por que está sussurrando" Eu franzi o cenho.

"Porque minha mãe me avisou que isso iria acontecer e ela vai jogar na minha cara." Alice riu. "Oi, mãe! Esse aqui é o Zayn!"

"Ah! Finalmente conheci você, Zayn! Faz uma semana que essa menina não pára de falar de você." A mãe de Alice disse me abraçando. "Sou Diana."

"Prazer em conhecer a senhora." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Prazer é meu, Zayn!" Ela falou e colocou uma mão em meu ombro. "Eu ficaria com vocês, mas minhas amigas estão me esperando. Juízo."

"Não pára de falar de mim, huh?" Eu olhei para Alice amando o modo como ela corou.

"Calado." Ela disse mordendo o lábio e eu ri.

Ficamos conversando por horas, sem nem perceber o tempo passando. De repente todo mundo estava se aproximando do palco que tinha no salão e eu vi um homem subir até lá pegando o microfone.

"Para a alegria de alguns e tristeza de outros, vamos começar o Karaokê!" O homem disse e todos comemoraram. Não ghavia sentido algum, mas Alice estava toda animada.

"Uau, alguém gosta de cantar." Eu ri e ela bateu no meu braço.

"Cantar é demais." Ela sorriu. "Canta comigo?"

"Eu não canto bem." Eu cocei a nuca.

"Eu também não, assim com a maioria das pessoas aqui. Vamos tentar." Ela deu ombros.

Algumas pessoas cantaram e então fomos pedir para cantarmos uma música e eles deixaram. Alice escolheu Lego House do Ed Sheeran. Erámos ambos grandes fãs dele.

Subimos no palco e todos aplaudiram e assobiaram. Eu e Demi erámos bonitos, a maioria estava aplaudindo por isso.

A música começou e quando Alice começou a cantar eu arregalei os olhos. Ela cantava muito bem. Eu comecei a soar, eu ia estragar a música. Droga!

"I'm out of touch…" Eu comecei a cantar e Alice ficou surpressa e todos aplaudiram.

Nós arrasamos com a música, devo dizer. Nossa voz combinou e a música ficou muito bom com nossa voz.

"Uau, não sabia que cantavam." Niall sorriu e me abraçou pelo ombro. "Você arrasaram!"

Niall só podia estar brincando comigo, porque quando ele e Harry subiram no palco para cantar Stereo Heart do Gym Class Heroes eu quase morri engasgado com meu refrigerante. Os dois tinham vozes perfeitas, só depois ele me disse que ele e Harry tinham uma banda. Liam se arriscou e cantou Cry Me a River e todos amaram. Louis cantou Valerie e fez todos se levantarem e baterem palmas.

A noite estava sendo perfeita.

"Vem comigo?" Alice pediu estendendo a mão que eu peguei sem hesitar.

Ela me levou até a piscina e se sentou na borda e eu a imitei. A lua estava linda e cheia. O clima estava agradável e eu só conseguia sorrir.

"Zayn… Você tem… Alguém em Londres?" Ela me olhou mordendo o lábio com força.

"Não." Eu respondi e a olhei nos olhos. "Você?"

"Não." Ela suspirou. "Eu… Gosto de você, Zayn."

"Eu…" Eu sorri abertamente. "Também gosto de você."

"Eu sei." Ela deu ombros e meu sorriso sumiu. Pensei que ela estava sendo indiferente, mas então vi que ela estava triste,

"O que foi?" Eu a abracei pelos ombros e ela fechou os olhos e abriu alguns segundos depois,

"Daqui uma semana tudo vai acabar, Zayn. Nunca mais vamos nos ver. E isso… Dói." Ela deu ombros e eu a apertei em meus braços.

"Vamos sim, vamos continuar amigos e…"

"Não, não vamos." Ela suspirou. "Louis, Liam, Harry e Niall podem acreditar nisso, mas eu _sei_ que não vamos." Ela me olhou com seus olhos amendoados. "Eu queria ter te conhecido antes, no Texas, ou em Londres, ou em Madri." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Queria ter sido sua amiga antes, queria ser sua vizinha, então nos apaixonaríamos e…"

"Já estamos apaixonados." Eu disse a cortando. "Eu estou, pelo menos."

"Eu também, Zayn, mas tenho medo de me machucar e…" Eu a interrompi com um beijo. Suave e calmo. Quando afastei nossos rostos ela estava com os olhos fechados.

"Esquece o depois… Pense no agora." Eu disse e ela abriu os olhos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ela disse sorrindo e me beijou.

Z&A…Z&A

No dia seguinte dissemos para nossos amigos o que havia acontecido e todos ficaram felizes. Nós conhecemos Selena e Julie naquele mesmo dia, elas eram bacanas e Liam gostou de Julie, mas tanto Sel quanto ela namoravam. Uma pena, porque Liam parecia bem sozinho.

"Ali…" A mãe de Alice olhou para a gente tristemente. "Temos que ir embora, querida."

"Mas ainda…" Alice tentou falar, mas Diana a impediu.

"Sua tia precisa de nós, urgente, no Texas." Ela disse calma e vi Alice ficar brava pela primeira vez. Eu não gostava de vê-la assim. Ela se levantou.

"Isso não é justo." Ela disse e eu me levantei a abraçando. "Agora sim você vai me esquecer."

"Por que diz isso?" Eu perguntei e ela estava chorando. Partiu meu coração vê-la daquele jeito.

"Porque agora você vai poder ter outra garota, afinal eu vou embora, porque não ficaria com outra pessoa?" Ela disse com raiva e eu fechei a cara.

"Você acha que eu sou assim?"

"Você é um garoto, Zayn." Ela rolou os olhos e eu a soltei.

"Não sou mais um, não sou como os outros, Alice." Eu disse realmente magoado. Pensei que ela havia entendido que eu gostava mesmo dela e que eu não era como os outros garotos. Eu a deixei para trás e voltei para o hotel.

Z&A….Z&A

Eu vi um táxi vir buscar Ali e sua família pela janela do meu quarto e senti vontade de chorar. Mesmo tendo a conhecido a tão pouco tempo, eu havia me apegado a ela. Mesmo com raiva foi triste vê-la partir.

Fiquei um dia sem sair do quarto. Eu amava meus amigos, amava mesmo, mas estava sem clima para vê-los rir e se divertir. No dia seguinte eles quase comeram minha cabeça e ficaram bravos comigo. Disseram que eles não ficaram festejando, na verdade haviam ficado bem tristes com a partida de Ali.

"Por que não liga para ela e pede desculpas?" Niall disse um dia em que estávamos sozinhos.

"Não sei se ela quer falar comigo." Eu dei ombros e olhei para meu celular.

"Quando brigo com Harry, eu ligo assim que me acalmo. Estamos juntos há 3 anos." Niall sorriu e eu vi um brilho apaixonado nos olhos dele. Era incrível como um amor de escola podia ser tão forte.

"Mas vocês se amam, eu e Ali apenas… Nos gostamos." Eu mordi o lábio.

"No começo eu não amava Harry. Na verdade eu só fiquei com ele a primeira vez porque meus amigos insistiram. Ele era bonitinho e eu fiquei com ele." Eu olhei surpreso para Niall que riu. "Mas no primeiro encontro oficial… Eu me apaixonei. Ele não era mais um. Eu achava que era, mas ele me provou que não."

Essas ultimas palavras me abalaram. Ele me provou que não. Eu tinha que provar para Ali.

Eu disquei os números escutando Niall comemorar. O celular chamou, chamou… E uma voz feminina diferente da de Alice atendeu.

"Alô, Diana?" Eu franzi o cenho.

"_Não… Quem está falando?" _A outra pessoa perguntou e eu olhei confuso para Niall.

"É Zayn Malik."

"_Zayn eu não tenho permissão para falar com você, mas eu tenho uma noticia ruim para te dar." _Ela disse e meu coração quase parou quando escutei o que ela disse.

Eu larguei o celular no chão e corri até a porta do hotel até sentir alguém me abraçar forte.

"Ei, o que houve?" Era Liam. Eu o abracei forte e chorei em seu ombro. "Calma, Zayn."

Nós subimos até o quarto e colocamos no noticiário. Acidente no trânsito. 3 mortos. Roger Smith, Sarah Mitchell e Alice Consoli.

"Oh meu deus." escutei Liam murmurar ao meu lado e quando o olhei ele estava chorando. E eu me permeti chorar de novo.

Quando os outros ficaram sabendo foi uma coisa horrível. Niall entrou em choque e Harry teve que ajudá-lo, mesmo aos prantos. Sel e Julie choraram tanto que tiveram que voltar para os quartos, pois suas cabeças começaram a doer. Louis parecia outra pessoa. E foi quando o vi chorar e ficar tão triste que eu soube que tinhámos perdido uma parte de nós.

Z&A…Z&A

Meus pais ficaram chocados com a noticia. Minha mãe até chorou. Eu estava tão triste que minha mãe decidiu que era melhor voltarmos para Londres. Mesmo que eu quisesse ir no enterro, eu sabia que não ia dar. E então voltamos para Londres, uma parte de mim ficando junto com Alice.

Presente

Hoje faz um ano que Alice morreu. Ninguém nunca superou sua morte. Niall e Harry ainda carrehavam uma foto dela, Louis sempre escutava Ed Sheeran para se lembrar dela, Sel ainda tinha o broche que Ali havia dado para ela. Julie ainda chorava de noite. Sua mãe havia entrado em depressão e tomava remédios, assim como sua irmã. Eu e Liam ficavamos a noite toda falando de você. Um ano e ninguém havia superado.

Eu soube que te amei no momento em que você morreu. Doeu tanto que parecia que eu estava morrendo com você. Doeu, mas eu estou no caminho de superar.

Eu moro com Liam agora, ele ainda é meu melhor amigo e não acredito que ele deixou a família dele para ficar comigo. É surreal. Ele me ama e eu amo ele. Eu sei que ele me ama mais do que deveria, eu fiquei em choque quando descobri, mas combinamos de continuar amigos, mesmo que ele queira mais. Sabe, acho que se Alice tivesse aqui ela me diria para ficar com ele, eu sabia que isso podia me ajudar a superar a dor, mas para mim ainda era muito cedo.

Eu não a conheci como queria. Eu não tive a sorte de conviver com ela. Eu fui apenas um grão na história dela, mas eu tinha certeza que para mim, ela seria uma eterna ferida aberta em meu coração. Sem sutura, sem cura. Apenas mais uma ferida. A mais dolorida de todas. Que eu nunca iria esquecer.

_A onda vai voltar, levando e trazendo, aquilo que mais dói em seu peito_


End file.
